


Always Wear Your Wrist Straps

by erialc_raeb



Series: Detroit: Become Human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Wii Sports, does the wii have a fandom?, eventually he won't be so bad just wait a fic or two, get your mind outta the gutter, i listened to the wii theme while writing this, i'm getting cocky at this point, no one asked for this, wii fit has a fandom but wii sports doesn't, wrist straps but not kinky ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: Hank finds himself with a song stuck in his head and can't seem to place it.  Nostalgia for Hank ensues.





	Always Wear Your Wrist Straps

**Author's Note:**

> I... Didn't expect this series to be as popular as it got. I expected one or two comments to say, "I guess I laughed", and that would be it, but no! But you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this one as well. <3

Hank had been tapping out a beat all day, unable to place the damn song. He refused to ask Connor for help, because that would be admitting defeat. And it wasn’t until Gavin approached him at work that it finally came to him. Literally. Gavin came over and told him.

“Why the fuck have you been tapping the Mii Channel theme ALL DAY!? It’s getting on my nerves old man!” Gavin shouted. “Fuck! I knew that!” Hank slammed his fist on his desk. “You should have let him figure it out himself.” Connor mutters. “What was that, Tin Can?” Gavin growls, grabbing Connor by his collar.

“Reed! In my office!” Fowler shouts. Gavin angrily lets go of Connor, and goes to meet Fowler in his office. With Fowler distracted, Hank gets up and motions Connor to follow. “Now with Jeff distracted, we can get the fuck outta Dodge.” Hank says as they’re leaving the office.

“But Lieutenant, we’re not in Dodge. We’re currently in-” “Detroit, yeah. It’s just a metaphor Con.” Hank cuts off the android as they get in the car. The lovely sounds of ‘Ocean Man’ come out of the speakers like they have for God knows how long. “We really should get that looked at Hank.” Connor suggests. “Nah, at this point I think it’d be sad if it didn’t play.”

When they reached home, Hank parked and unlocked the front door. Sumo, not expecting them home for a few more hours, was delighted to see his owners back early. Hank gave him a pat on the head before disappearing into his room. Connor kicked off his shoes, and quickly changed into more casual clothing before sitting down on the floor with the Saint Bernard and petting the large good boy.

Connor is in the middle of brushing Sumo when Hank re emerges from his room, cardboard box in his arms.

“I fuckin’ found it!” Hank sets the box on the ground and pulls a white plastic device from it. A large amount of tangled wires follow it and Connor cringes. The two spend a few minutes untangling them, and then Hank sets it up.

“Can’t believe this shit still works.” Hank says amazed, and if Connor were to be honest, he was as well. The Nintendo Wii came out thirty two years ago, and had definitely not aged too well. Hank turned the system on, and handed Connor a controller.

“Now, for my favorite part! We can make our Miis.” Hank was probably a little too excited, but Connor was just happy that he was happy. It was rare for the Lieutenant to ‘geek out’ over much anymore. Hank doesn’t wait for Connor to say anything, and turns the volume of the TV up way louder than necessary.

He enters an application and music fills the room. “Yes!” Hank shouts, jumping up off the couch and dancing to the music. Connor just smiled to himself over the Lieutenant’s actions and secretly recorded Hank dancing. It isn’t until the song reached the string portion, that Hank finally started creating his character. Connor quickly made his as well, and Hank started to dig through his games.

“Here’s somethin’ simple for ya.” He held up a disc protected by nothing but a thin sheet of cardboard. “Wii sports it is.” Connor concluded.

When the game finally loaded, it gave a warning to wear the provided wrist strap. Though deviant, Connor was still a stickler for rules. He easily put the wrist strap on and tightened it accordingly. “Hank, I suggest that you put the wrist strap on. The game recommends it.” “Nah, I don’t need a fuckin’ wrist strap.” Hank replied.

And he was right. Hank was very careful and didn’t really need the wrist strap. They played tennis, golf and bowling. Connor won golf and bowling due to their calculated movements. Hank had won tennis because Connor didn’t understand the concept of controlling both of his miis at the same time -- even though they were mirroring each other.

They couldn’t play boxing because Hank couldn’t find the nunchucks. So it eventually came down to baseball.

“I’ll have you know that I’m the reigning champ, at Wii sports baseball.” Hank boasted. “I’m sure you are Lieutenant.” Connor smirked. They started the game, and Connor got the hang of it quickly. They were neck and neck the entire time, the game’s dumb algorithm refusing the edge one further than the other.

“Ready Con? It’s all tied up. Final inning, bases loaded. Two outs for me Con. Can you throw the perfect pitch?” Hank challenged the android. “You know that I can.” Connor challenged back, reeling his arm back and then forcing it forward like a real pitch.

Hank was ready, swinging the Wiimote like a bat. That was when the remote slipped out of Hank’s hands and towards the TV. Before Connor could even react to what was happening, the Wiimote flew into the TV, and got stuck halfway.

“Homerun!” They heard. The TV was glitching, but seemed to still work slightly. Hank and Connor just look at each other, dumbfounded. “I swear to God if you say I told you so…” Hank trails off, pointing to Connor. “Now Hank, why would you ever think I would say such a thing?” Connor crosses his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face. Connor sets his remote down and starts to walk out of the room to let Sumo out.

“I still won though!” Hank calls after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, another shitty meme fic. :)


End file.
